When Two Lips Pucker
by thefireflycatchingdays
Summary: She wasn't sure why it happened, or how. But some days she just knew. And on those days, she kissed him. Damon/Elena. Rated M for safety.


**A/N:** This is basically just an excuse to have D/E kiss like a thousand times. Anyone know where I got the title from? It's kind of a wink wink. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

She wasn't sure why it happened.

Or how.

But some days she just knew.

And on those days, she kissed him.

* * *

It started off on a Monday.

She woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes.

And when she came downstairs, sleepily, she found him.

He was standing in front of the stove, finishing the food.

"What's all this?"

"Breakfast," he smirked.

And fifteen minutes later, when she knew another second, and she'd be late. He was there, breakfast on a paper plate, stove turned off, dishes cleaned, leather jacket on, and keys in hand.

She got to school full, and with five minutes to spare.

He'd made her morning perfect. Turning a dreaded Monday into a bearable one.

And as he was telling her some pathetically lame joke, about muffins in an oven, naturally.

She kissed him.

Not on the forehead or the cheek. Nope, smack on the lips.

And it was _perfect_.

Her lips moved against his slowly at first. But the moment they got a taste, they couldn't control themselves. It was lips and tongues. Each making small noises that only egged the other on. He fisted his hand in her hair, pulling her closer. She was holding onto the lapels of his jacket for dear life.

And then the warning bell rang.

"Have a good day," he whispered warmly to her, his face only inches from hers.

"Thanks."

And she did.

* * *

The second time she kissed him, it was a Sunday.

Stefan had been acting weird on Saturday.

And that's when Elena found out he visited Katherine.

They fought.

Was it so wrong that Elena was jealous?

Stefan sure thought so.

And Elena had made the mistake of saying, "_So my jealousy is irrational, but yours just makes perfect sense? Or did you forget that Katherine is in love with you too?"_

His silence said a lot.

On Sunday, they were "cooling off."

So that's how Elena found herself with Damon. His arm slung behind her on the couch.

They were watching Twilight.

And Elena didn't think she stopped laughing once.

Damon loved making her laugh, and when he got started, he never shut up.

And eventually Elena settled into him on the couch. That was all the invitation Damon needed to put his arm around her.

When it came to the scene where Bella revealed her knowledge of vampires.

Damon turned to her and, with a completely serious face, mouthed every word.

Elena laughed so hard that no sound even came out of her mouth.

And when she finally calmed down, and looked over at him, his gaze was sobering.

There was love, joy, lust, happiness, sadness, and every emotion in his eyes.

She loved when his walls came down. It rarely happened, but when it did, it was _amazing_.

It started with a kiss on the cheek.

And when his eyes caught hers, questioning.

She met his mouth.

The kiss was so sweet. She could practically taste the love he felt for her, and she was sure he could taste the love she was fighting to control.

And then the doorbell rang.

They pulled away resting their foreheads against each other's.

"Elena?" Stefan called from the entryway.

And with a flash, the other Damon was back.

* * *

It was their five minutes.

And on this mini-trip some blonde wouldn't take a hint.

Elena, with a few drinks in her, was practically seething.

The blonde's shirt seemed to be getting lower and if Elena wasn't completely mistaken, her hand was getting lower as well.

Damon had made the mistake of showing a little interest initially. Or so Elena assumed, it had all taken place while she was in the bathroom.

"So, do you wanna get out of here?"

Elena stomached a look.

Enough, was enough.

She had an idea.

"Baby," Elena whined, gripping Damon's thigh, "I'm bored."

Damon gulped visibly.

So maybe she had gripped him, a _little_ too high up. She had had a couple of beers.

"Then maybe you should leave," blondie sassed.

But Damon ignored Barbie.

Elena leaned in really close, pressing her breasts against his arm, gripping his thigh a little tighter, "I wanna have a little _fun_," she whispered into his ear.

"Do you?" he tried to smirk at her, but he couldn't shake the blind lust off of his face.

Elena nodded, starting to kiss his neck. "You know, the kind of fun you probably shouldn't let people watch."

She couldn't help but feel victorious. She'd never seen Damon Salvatore so flustered.

And when she looked down, she couldn't ignore the obvious bulge in his pants.

Nor the rush it gave her.

"Let's go," he mumbled. But Elena shook her head.

She yanked him to her.

Their mouths met and were instantly a tangle of teeth and tongues and lips. Elena felt it spike a white heat of arousal through her body. Damon was pulling her closer, and she was almost off her seat. All she wanted was to feel him, under her. The things her body wanted to do with him.

She'd forgotten about blondie, who had ditched them a long time ago.

They kissed until someone yelled, "Get a room!"

"Elena, what the hell?" Damon heaved at her.

"She couldn't take a hint. So I made it a little more obvious."

Damon smirked at her, approvingly, but then groaned.

"Barkeep, I'm gonna need the entire bottle of Jack!"

Judging by the problem in his pants, he definitely would.

* * *

Elena found it kind of odd that they never talked about the kisses. No matter the situation or the possible torment it would bring Stefan, Damon never mentioned them.

But that was before it became a problem.

On Monday morning.

Elena found Damon standing in her room, waiting for her as she came out of the bathroom.

The way the sun hit him he looked so sweet and innocent.

She jumped him.

Literally.

She just broke into a run, jumped into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, hands fisted in his hair, and she fused her mouth to his.

She even got a satisfied little oomph from him.

His tongue stroked hers languidly and the heat, which only came with him, was burning tenfold. His shirt was hanging off one arm when Jenna called up the steps, breaking them apart.

Tuesday night, she caught him making pasta in the kitchen.

So she sat on the counter talking with him, as he cut and chopped and stirred.

He made her taste everything.

And once when he brought her the sauce, she ate it off the spoon, and then pulled him to her. He dropped the spoon and brought her body to the edge of the counter. Because of their height difference, it aligned _everything_ perfectly. And they took it from there. This time his shirt hit the floor, but then the pasta water was boiling over.

The best part, he finished shirtless.

On Thursday night, while Stefan was hunting, she got him to read her a story.

It was one of his favorites, and when she asked why, he told her it was because the main character reminded him of her.

She kissed him tenderly that time. Letting her mouth speak for her in new ways.

On Friday, he initiated the kiss.

It was family night (plus Damon, naturally).

Jenna had put on some old jazz standards, and Damon and Elena were twirling around the room while doing dishes.

And when Elena pulled back in from a twirl, he held her to his side.

He kissed her. He was passionate about it. It was lust and love and fire, all at one time. And as her mouth moved frantically against his, she sighed. It just wasn't like this with Stefan. There wasn't heat or fire or this overwhelming urge to never stop. Hands wandered, his shirt came off (though, doesn't it always), and his hands palmed her breasts.

Jeremy slammed the his door. And by the time he reached the kitchen, a flushed Elena was grabbing a plate from Damon to dry, smiling a million watt smile.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, things got worse.

She'd wake up in the morning, cuddled up next to him, limbs tangled, and she'd kiss him to wake him up. In the afternoon he'd look at her from the driver's seat, and he'd be pulling over, their mouths linked seconds later, they'd make out while Damon made dinner, during dishes, later in her bedroom. She'd get a kiss every time she answered a question right, while he helped her study.

He started to spend more time at her house. Jenna noticed, Jeremy noticed (but was thankful for some good food finally), even Caroline and Bonnie noticed.

The boarding house was dangerous territory.

It had gotten so bad, that anytime Stefan left the room, they were on each other.

They were addicted.

* * *

Stefan wasn't supposed to come home.

But he did, because it had started to rain mid-way through hunting.

And he came back to see them on the couch.

Damon's shirt was long gone, Elena's was open, she was straddling him on the couch, and they were grinding against each other as they kissed. Damon's hands on her breasts and hers threaded through his hair. There was moaning and growls and…

"What the FUCK?"

Damon was standing in front of Elena so fast, Stefan almost missed it.

"Elena, leave."

"What? NO!"

"Elena, leave. I mean it."

"No, Elena. Stay, and explain what the **fuck** I just walked in on."

"Stefan, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"How long has this been going on?"

She grimaced, "Four weeks."

"Four weeks? Four weeks? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm so so sorry."

"You're sorry? What? Sorry, that one wasn't good enough for you? How Katherine of you."

Damon lunged for him, but Elena's arm froze him.

Elena couldn't control her tears anymore.

"No. I'm sorry that I couldn't help falling in love with him."

"What?" his voice was sharp.

"I fought myself for weeks, because I wanted it to be you Stefan, always you. But I couldn't ignore it. Because it's not always you, it's always him. And I can't go on kidding myself."

"You love him?"

"I really do."

Stefan's jaw was tense, "Alright. Elena you should probably leave now."

"What? Why?"

"Because if I don't rip off at least two of Damon's limbs right now, I'll go insane."

"Good luck with that, little brother."

"No! Please don't. You guys can't hurt each other," Elena pleaded.

And for the next fifteen minutes, Elena begged, Stefan threatened, and Damon provoked.

Elena was dragged (literally), from the boarding house by Jeremy.

She only hoped they made it out alive.

* * *

It was ten before the doorbell rang.

Elena flew down the steps to get it. Almost running Jenna over on her way to the door. Damon stood on the other side of it, looking terrible.

He couldn't stand the look of panic on her face, "You should see the other guy," that didn't help much.

But he liked her playing Nurse Elena. She sat him on her bed and took off his shirt, pants, socks, and shoes. She then tended to his wounds. Splinters in his stomach. His pinky was missing, his shoulder was dislocated, left arm broken, and there were gashes worsened by vervain.

The whole time he just watched her happily.

"I like you tending to me."

She smiled at him, "Just don't make a habit of it."

He smirked. But then sobered quickly.

"Did you mean it?"

She looked at him quick.

"About loving me."

She nodded, "I love you, Damon," his smile was beautiful, "Even though you have nine fingers."

He laughed at that.

"What's a pinky good for anyway?"

"It'll grow back right?"

"Right."

"Good," he couldn't help but smile.

They both sat in silence for a moment. Her working, him thinking.

"You didn't say it back."

He looks at her, "I told you I loved you, you didn't say it back. Does that mean…"

He grabbed her face with his hands.

"I love you, Elena. And I will forever loose pinkies for you and your kissing attacks."

"I really did attack you a lot."

"Yeah. But it was a huge turn on."

"Of course it was."

* * *

And sometimes now, she'll just kiss him in the middle of his sentences or when he's about to take a sip of something. Just 'cause.

Why mess with a good thing?


End file.
